hamiltonmusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Hamilton
in the musical, portrayed by Lin-Manuel Miranda |aka=Tom-Cat, Mr. Secretary |born=January 11, 1757 Charlestown, Nevis, British West Indies |died=July 12, 1804 (aged 47) New York City, New York, U.S. |gender=Male |occupation=Secretary of the Treasury |family=*Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton (wife) *Angelica Schuyler (sister-in-law) *Peggy Schuyler (sister-in-law) *Philip Hamilton (son) *Philip Schuyler (father-in-law) |first=Alexander Hamilton (song) |2013=Lin-Manuel Miranda |2016=Lin-Manuel Miranda , Javier Muñoz (alternate), Jon Rua (understudy) |chicago=Miguel Cervantes , Joseph Morales (alternate), Jin Ha (understudy) |party = Federalist|current = Javier Munoz, Jevon McFerrin (alternate), Donald Webber Jr.(understudy)|tour = Michael Luwoye, Ryan Alvarado (alternate)|2015 = Lin-Manuel Miranda|name = Hamilton}} Alexander Hamilton is the titular main character of the musical Hamilton. Biography Act One Alexander Hamilton was born in the West Indies region of the Caribbean. According to the musical, Hamilton's father left him and his mother, who died when he was at the age of 12. When he became older, a hurricane destroyed his town. In others' time of need, and due to his exceedingly brilliant intelligence, the citizens of the town collected funds so that Hamilton could book passage on a New York-bound ship ("Alexander Hamilton"). When Hamilton arrived in New York he became interested in the up-and-coming American revolution. There he first meets Aaron Burr in New York City ("Aaron Burr, Sir") and is then introduced to the rest of Burr's revolutionary friends and impressed them with his oratory skills ("My Shot"). He has long dreamed of laying down his life for a cause such as the revolution ("The Story of Tonight") and studied furiously before joining the Revolution and becoming George Washington's secretary during the war. ("Right Hand Man"). Hamilton then attends a winter ball ("A Winter's Ball"), where he meets Elizabeth Schuyler. They talk to each other through letters for two weeks then marries the young, naive Schuyler ("Helpless"), daughter of wealthy New Yorker Philip Schuyler and sister of Angelica Schuyler. Her sister also has feelings for him, but Angelica hands off Eliza, knowing that she will never be satisfied if she were Alexander's wife. ("Satisfied"). General George Washington sent Hamilton home during the war for disobeying direct orders and engaging in a duel with General Charles Lee ("Meet Me Inside"). However, soon after he was summoned back ("Guns And Ships") to finish the war at the Battle of Yorktown. ("Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)"). After the war, Eliza births a baby boy, Philip Hamilton, whose innocent brilliance left him astounded ("Dear Theodosia"). Hamilton returns to New York to finish his studies and pursue a law career. Hamilton is then chosen as a delegate to the Constitutional Convention in the summer of 1787. Hamilton enlists James Madison and John Jay to write The Federalist Papers after Aaron Burr refuses. The newly elected President Washington enlists Hamilton for the job of Secretary of Treasury, despite a helpless Eliza's pleas. ("Non-Stop"). Act Two After Thomas Jefferson returns from France in 1789, Jefferson and Hamilton debate over the merits of Hamilton's financial plan during a Cabinet meeting. Washington pulls Hamilton aside, and tells him to figure out a compromise to win over Congress. ("Cabinet Battle #1"). Hamilton's son turns nine, as he corresponds with Angelica in England, where she advises him to sway Jefferson so that Congress accepts his plan. Angelica travels back to New York to go upstate with his family but he refuses insisting he has to work. ("Take A Break"). While alone, Maria Reynolds visits Hamilton, who seduces him by claiming that her husband mistreats her. They continue to have an affair for a month until Maria's husband James Reynolds blackmails Hamilton into paying him money; in return, Reynolds will not tell Eliza about the affair. Hamilton helplessly pays Reynolds and continues the affair. ("Say No To This"). Hamilton discusses his plan with Jefferson and Madison over a private dinner, which results in the Compromise of 1790, giving support to Hamilton's financial plan in exchange for moving the United States capital from New York to Washington, D.C., a site much closer to Jefferson's home in Virginia ("The Room Where It Happens"). In another cabinet meeting, Jefferson and Hamilton argue over whether the United States should assist France in their revolution. Washington ultimately agrees with Hamilton's argument of neutrality ("Cabinet Battle #2"). As Washington steps down from his presidential position, Hamilton drafts his farewell address. ("One Last Time"). Now having no political office since the election of John Adams, Hamilton is outraged by Adams's "unprepared" nature according to Hamilton. They get in a fight with Adams bashing Hamilton for being an orphan, and Hamilton response being very harsh to Adams's weight. Hamilton's reputation takes a blow from this, and his political enemies, Burr, Jefferson, and Madison, think that it is the perfect time to destroy Hamilton ("The Adams Administration") Thinking they have discovered a scandal capable of destroying Hamilton, Jefferson, Madison and Burr accuse him of embezzling government money and committing treason. In reality, however, they found the transactions from his affair with Maria Reynolds. Hamilton, knowing that the truth is the only way out, tells them about his affair and begs them not to tell anyone ("We Know"). Still worried that they will tell, Hamilton thinks about how writing openly and honestly has saved him in the past ("Hurricane"), and publicly writes "The Reynolds Pamphlet" to come clean about the affair, hoping to save his political legacy ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). After his eldest child, Philip Hamilton, challenges George Eacker to a duel after he back-talked Hamilton, he is mortally wounded and dies from the infection ("Blow Us All Away"). Hamilton and becomes increasingly depressed after their loss and he and Eliza move uptown ("It's Quiet Uptown"). As the Election of 1800 approaches, Alexander Hamilton is frequently asked about who he will promote for president. Shockingly, Hamilton selects Jefferson, claiming that Burr has no beliefs and stands for himself. ("The Election of 1800"). Burr, angry at his absent endorsement, challenges Hamilton to a duel in Weehawken, New Jersey ("Your Obedient Servant"). As a gunshot sounds, Hamilton soliloquizes on death, his relationships, and his legacy. He aims his pistol at the sky and is struck by Burr's shot, dying soon after. Burr laments that even though he survived, he's cursed to be the villain in history, remembered only as the man who killed Alexander Hamilton ("The World Was Wide Enough"). He now lies in Trinity Church, right near Angelica after she passed away. ("Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story") Gallery Click here Trivia *Lin-Manuel Miranda tweeted that the role of Alexander Hamilton was created by he and Javier Muñoz together. *Alexander also had an older brother, James Jr. Hamilton. Category:Hamilton Musical Category:Characters Category:Hamilton family Category:Male characters Category:Federalist Category:Characters from America Category:Founding Fathers